


Date Night

by Contrary_Mary



Category: Markiplier- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Blind Character, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Cunnilingus, Disabled Character, F/M, Host/You, Reader-Interactive, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, host - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrary_Mary/pseuds/Contrary_Mary
Summary: Your anniversary date night with the Host!





	Date Night

You gave yourself one last look in the mirror just before you left the house.   
Velvet dress, check. Hair neatly swept up, check. You just had to grab your stilettos, then you were good to go! A lot of things have changed since dating Host.. you didn't wear nearly as much makeup as you used to, and you've learned how to make everything a little more enjoyable to touch..   
Your boyfriend was a radio host at the local station, he writes murder mystery stories for his podcast. Also, he's blind.  
He cannot drive, so you had to pick him up for your date night.   
After he seated himself in your car, he started the usual monologue about “This fantastic new book that was just translated into Braille!”, which waa always something different every week. You enjoyed watching him talk about his passions. His sightless eyes staring upward as he talked animatedly with his hands..   
~~~~~~  
After dinner at a quiet restaurant, he told you his surprise..  
“I booked a room for us tonight, Darling.. you know, since it's our anniversary!” He exclaimed while holding your hand.   
You drew little circles into his hand with your finger and said “Why are we still sitting here, then?”.  
You saw him smirk with a blush as he reached for his cane.   
~~~~~~  
You linked arms and carefully lead him to the hotel room. After you closed the door he reached out and grabbed your shoulder, quickly locking into a deep, passionate kiss.  
He ran his hands down the curves of your velvet dress.. soft moans left his lips.  
The room he had gotten was exquisite! There were rose petals strewn all over the room, forming a path from the door, to make a heart on the soft bed, then trailed off into the bathroom. It also had a bottle of your favorite champagne sitting in ice.  
“You got the couple’s suite?” You asked, breaking the kiss.   
“Only the best for my baby..” he purred.   
Hand in hand you lead him to the bed..   
Nimble fingers find your zipper and pull it down slowly..  
You feel his erection against your thigh so you reach down to palm it.. he let out a high pitched whine.  
He caught you as you got on your knees in front of him. “Please.. let me make you feel good.. you deserve it!” He panted.   
You watched Host undress in front of you.. his body was fascinating.   
Short black hair, save for a little shock of blonde.. a strong jaw that he always keeps clean shaven.. slender hands with long fingers that you watched dance over the pages of his books.  
His eyes took your breath away.   
Frosted over like a icy windowpane, you could faintly make out the light-blue irises underneath.. and when he was close, you stared into the endlessness of his eyes as if you're staring into the universe itself.   
He finished undressing by shucking off his pants, snapping you out of your reverie.  
He felt the bed and carefully climbed on top of you.. kissing more fervently.   
Soft hands moved to caress your breasts and hold onto your sides. You let out a louder moan than intended and he just smiled against your neck, still kissing you.   
He slowly kissed and licked your nipples, then down to your tummy.. letting hot air blow against your mound once he got down there.. you whined and moved your hips, he just chuckled in a deliciously low tone and slid your panties down.   
Host inhaled deeply at the smell of sex permeating the room. He let your legs rest on his shoulders as he begun tasting his dessert. Using a finger to spread the wetness around, you started to get needy and beg him for more..   
Long languid licks up and down your wet slit, your hands flew into his hair, grinding your hips for more.. His moans muffled by your pussy, sending you closer and closer to the point of no return. Wanting to tease you more, he took some ice cubes from the champagne bucket and popped them in his mouth, then returned to your pussy..  
The cold made you gasp in surprise, then relaxed back into his hot mouth. He continued kissing and sucking you clit until your toes were curled and your fingers were knotted in his hair.. he engulfed you in warmth with his mouth as you seizes up and came all over his face..  
Trembling, you fell back on the bed and tried to catch your breath.   
You felt Host shift on the bed. He was painfully hard and he couldn't ignore it anymore. He hissed when he tugged at himself finally..  
Now it's was his turn, you decided.   
You flippee each other over so you were on top and you returned to kissing him..your own unique flavor filling your mouth. He pleaded silently with his expressions..   
You wrapped your hand around the obvious problem and he cried out.. hands ran through his own hair and his eyes screwed shut. “Please please please oh God…” he begged quietly. You spread his pre around with your tongue, and he moans so loud you'd think he was a pornstar. Finally you closed your lips around his reddened throbbing cock and began to bob your head. You looked up and at this beautiful man come apart by your hands. His mouth hung open while a continuous string of pleads came out.. skin blushing from his chest to his ears.  
Before he had time to process it, you popped off his cock and moved to sit on him in one swift movement. The sound he made was unholy.   
You rolled and rocked your hips while he held onto you for dear life..   
He gripped onto your hips tighter and made you bounce..  
You rested your forehead on his as you both reach your climax.  
Host released your hips to reach up and hold your face tenderly as he kissed you. Face wet with tears.  
“Thank you, thank you my Dear. Are.. are you okay?” He asked, breathing returning to normal.   
“Of course! Happy Anniversary, my love!” You exclaim, silencing his fears with a kiss on his blushed nose.  
~~~~~~~  
After a much needed bath, you spend the rest of the evening drinking champagne and cuddling in bed. His arms wrapped around you, keeping you close to his chest as he tells you the plot of his next story. His deep voice lulled you to sleep.


End file.
